megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pandora
is a mysterious character from Mega Man ZX and Mega Man ZX Advent who works to revive Model W. She is usually seen with Prometheus. She exhibits a calm and quiet demeanor and uses ice and thunder elements in battle. She bears the physical apperance of a 10-17 year old girl, but she is actually over 50. Appearance Like her older brother, Pandora fits the motif of Witch, her nickname. She wears an odd, egg-shaped helmet with a jewel in the center; however, what appears to be an egg-shaped helmet actually separates into two pieces, as first seen when Pandora takes the passwords from Model X and Model Z. Her white, blue and black scheme strongly contrasts that of her brother as well. Like Prometheus, her armor color changes when she uses an elemental attack; however, she has two color changes instead of one: a yellow and blue scheme for Thunder attacks and a light blue one for Ice attacks. She will attack with both elements if white-colored. Personality Even less is known about Pandora than her brother, Prometheus. She rarely speaks, and usually lets Prometheus handle communication. During the rare occasions when she uses her voice, she speaks slowly and softly. Like her brother, Prometheus, she is completely devoted to Model W (though, ironically, in Ashe/Grey's battle against her and her brother, they were also planning on destroying Model W, as well as all Albert had created.). Being "the voice of Model W", she seems to have inherited Dr. Weil's solitude and loneliness. Biometal era Mega Man ZX After Serpent had excavated the Biometals Model H, Model F, Model L and Model P prior to the game's events, Prometheus and Pandora approached Serpent. Several company workers mentioned that after their meeting, both Serpent and Slither Inc. changed their way of business. Prometheus and Pandora worked with Serpent in order to reawaken the dormant Model W. Pandora encounters Vent/Aile in Area M, only to retreat upon defeat and reappear with Prometheus at Area O. After both of them are defeated, they disappear until ZX Advent. Mega Man ZX Advent At the beginning of ZX Advent, after Grey awakens from his stasis within the Mysterious Lab, he is found by Pandora, who calls him a "Defective" and proclaims that he must be destroyed. However, Grey fires at her with a dropped gun and runs away. She and Prometheus later reappear on the train to retrieve the Model A Biometal, but Grey/Ashe biomerges with it and they decide to let it remain and participate in the Game of Destiny. It is later revealed that Prometheus and Pandora are sibling Mega Men, "DAN-001" and "DAN-002" created by Master Albert to further the Game of Destiny. Albert intentionally created with repeatedly short life spans so that they would not be able to betray him. Prometheus kills Albert's decoy at the Submerged Volcano in the mistaken belief that it was Albert. However, she and Prometheus plan to hasten the Destiny of Destruction, as well as destroy everything that Albert worked on (including themselves, as indicated by Prometheus's line of "Going out with a bang" right before the fight), and attack Grey/Ashe. After Grey/Ashe defeats the pair, Model W absorbs their souls and the real Albert appears. The volcano begins to collapse, and Grey/Ashe is unable to rescue them. However, it is unknown if Prometheus and Pandora are truly dead or not. However, considering their important role in the series, they probably had survived, and if so, rather comically to their distaste (they probably also lost their MegaMerged forms in the process, due to the fact they had lost so much energy, but still holding on to their Model W fragments). Abilities Unlike other Mega Men, Pandora herself is not based on any specific character, but her abilities can be considered a mix of Harpuia's abilities over lightning and wind, as she is capable of using electrical blasts, as well as charge her rod with electricity. She also has the ability to control her rod at a distance and use it in mid-air for long ranged attacks. With Leviathan's abilities over ice, which make her able to use icy blasts, those being solid fragments of ice. In addition, she switches freely between elements by changing between her white/blue color scheme and a yellow/white color scheme, resembling the Variable Weapons System originally used by X (or the elemental change-ability used by Copy X in the Zero series). Hence Prometheus is her exact opposite and complement, being a close-range fighter with power over shadows and fire. Etymology In Greek mythology, Pandora was the first woman to be created by the gods to punish mankind for tricking them. She was given to Prometheus' brother, Epimetheus, who fell in love with her. However, the gods had also given her a box of evils that she unwittingly opened and released upon the world; the only thing left inside the box was hope. Trivia *During the events of ZX Advent when the player encounters Prometheus and Pandora's capsules, the monitor display states they have 246924 seconds left before they need to shut down for maintenance: a little less than three days (three days = 259200 seconds). *It's implied by several employees that Serpent didn't become insane until Prometheus and Pandora arrived. *Interestingly, Prometheus and Pandora's Model W forms (the way they look during the game) look completely different from the Model W forms that Serpent and Albert take. This is probably because they were forced to permanently become Mega Men by Albert, thus resulting in a different form of Model W. *Before the battle against Prometheus and Pandora in MegaMan ZX Advent, it is implied by Pandora that they are reploids, as she stated that they cannot return to their former bodies, albeit Thetis' Cipher stated that they were Reploid Siblings and their capsules that explained the limit of their lifespans. *Prometheus and Pandora oppose one another's personalities: while she is cold, calculative,and quiet, Prometheus is rash, hot-headed, nihilistic and insane. *Pandora, as opposed to Prometheus' interest in Ashe, seems to not take interest in her younger brother, Grey, which is noted by the way she treats him on the train after he escaped her and after the battle with Condorock/Vulturon in the Scrapyard. *After Ashe/Grey defeat Prometheus and Pandora, they do not acquire their Mega Man forms. This could be due to the fact they also posses a Model W. Even then, Albert did aquire their data before Grey/Ashe could copy it. Gallery ZXAGrey2.png|Pandora talking to the newly awakened Grey. ZXACodeL.png|Pandora and Prometheus in their Reploid forms. PandoraManga.jpg|Pandora in the manga. Category:Mega Man ZX characters Category:Mega Man ZX1 bosses Category:Mega Man ZX characters Category:Mega Man ZX1 bosses